


The silence gets louder

by GlacierInVain



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 简介：Brett的确是个直男。Brett的确想过跟Eddy共度一生。





	The silence gets louder

——他也不知道这个念头是怎么冒出来的。也许是看到视频里演奏者的白发，也许是屏幕里跳出粉丝的提问。他当然想过，没有人不梦想未来，Brett有个听上去是在说大话的目标，但古典音乐和他本人毕竟不能画上等号。再过十年，二十年，他会过着怎样的生活？

当然会有小提琴。小提琴和Eddy，Eddy和音乐。一场婚礼似乎也不远了，他会在单身派对上恶整Eddy一通，第二天再一本正经地当他的伴郎，为他演奏——门德尔松？柴可夫斯基？或许。或许是Eddy最喜欢的德彪西，尽管他一听就要昏昏欲睡。再往后……再往后总有事情可做。不知道那时候还有没有Twosetviolin，但他们总能找到事情一起做。

或许可以拉上Eddy的孩子一起拍视频。他不期然想到，哈，他们终于有货真价实的小学生了，Eddy不用再裹着毛巾扮演一个严厉妈妈，他总是会笑场。

但你们不会像现在这样。Brett提醒自己，Eddy会有自己的生活，鬼知道，或许他还会出国呢。可我也有自己的生活，另一个声音提醒他，没准我会比Eddy先有个家庭。

有那么一会儿他放空了自己。Brett想起以前在Reddit上看到的图片，一座二层小楼，庭院中有透明的小提琴雕塑。那时候他们怎么说来着？“这就是我们以后的房子”。他们会在那里演奏，生活，拍视频，叫上朋友来一场派对。年复一年，没完没了。

此刻Eddy就坐在他对面盯着屏幕。他们刚拍完一期40hours，Eddy一边检查成果一边发出低低的笑声。他懒洋洋地听着他们例行介绍，插科打诨，忽然有一段漫长的沉默，Eddy抬起头来。

“这里，我们是不是停顿太久了？”

他脸上还带着无法抑制的笑意，“Crescendo our vibes，真不知道你怎么想出来的。”

“……Brett？回神，你想什么呢？”

Brett揉揉脸，把电脑转过来看了一会儿。

“减掉几秒钟吧，我们的表情都……”

他龇牙咧嘴地扭着脸，Eddy又爆发出一阵笑声，“好吧，好吧，这实在过于Crescendo了……”

鼠标轻响。他放松身体伸展双腿，没发现Eddy时不时从屏幕后投来的眼神。

“你怎么了？”

Eddy踢了踢他的脚尖。

“没什么，只是……”

他突然发现自己无法想象没有Eddy的生活。Brett好奇Eddy是不是也这样想，但是不，他绝不会开口去问，因为很显然，“这太过了”。Eddy有女朋友，他有过女朋友，而Brett很确定自己对Eddy的蛋没有任何想法，除了在拍干扰他练琴的视频时迫切地想要抓着沙发垫砸上去。既然如此，他所想的事情就不能称之为一个问题。

Eddy有些困惑地看着他。Brett忽然意识到他沉默太久了，以至于它本身已经开始压迫耳膜。现实版“渐强的沉默”。他跟Eddy分享了这一发现，得到一个拍桌大笑。

“只是在想下次视频的内容，”他主动拉回了话题，“听着，我有个想法……”

Eddy倾身过来，他则拉过纸张潦草地记下初步的点子。一切跟从前并无二致，但Brett的思绪仍在游荡。他仿佛飘出房间，在上方俯瞰这扇亮着的窗口——普通的城市，普通的街道，普通的住宅，一排普通的，坏掉之后随时可以更换的日光灯。

是什么让这一切有意义？

“你还记得……我们刚开始全职做视频的时候？”

Eddy突然开口。Brett眨了眨眼睛，“嗯？”

他在本子上点了点，“就是想到，两年多了你还是把纸张弄得皱巴巴的。”

“去你的。”他失笑，“还以为你又要开始怀旧了。”

“年底嘛，”Eddy耸了耸肩，“难免想想这个想想那个。”

Brett索性放下了笔。他知道Eddy能看出自己心不在焉，并且摆出了一副愿意跟他谈人生的模样。但他并不打算说什么。

“疯狂的两年。”他端起茶杯向Eddy举了举，“你知道吗，怀旧不是我的风格，不过我的确经常想起那时候你说的话。”

有一瞬间Eddy的眼睛前所未有地柔和。Brett知道他们的思绪发生重叠——又一次。刚起步时视频的播放量和评论都寥寥无几，粉丝增长速度慢得磨人。他不会后悔，却难免去想如果，去想另一条路的可能。Brett习惯应对焦虑，但这一次不一样。这一次落在他琴弓底下的不是整个乐团，这一次是Eddy，只有Eddy。

“这是我们共同的决定。”那时候Eddy说，“不是你一个人的，所以这些问题我们也得一起面对，你知道我会和你站在一起。”

他们在阳台上看着彼此。Eddy靠着栏杆，影子从头到脚落在他身上。温吞的阳光远去了，Brett微微仰着头，又疲倦地垂下眼睛。Eddy伸出拳头与他相碰，发现自己忽然被一种莽撞的勇气填满。

他们永远一起面对问题。Eddy想着，一起面对乐团里大他们五六岁的成年人，一起面对高中毕业前夕的艰难抉择。面对令人眼花缭乱的乐谱，面对试音和登台前失眠的夜。再后来，是忙碌、尝试、灵光一闪和破釜沉舟。年轻人的脚步跌跌撞撞，等不及去踏遍全世界，他们很少回头，除非是为了记起彼此。

而这一次Eddy回头看去，又是那个白白净净大他一岁的小男孩，因为练不好一段连顿弓法耷拉着耳朵。他的手落下去，又抬起来，按在Brett乱蓬蓬的头顶，短暂的沉默之后，他转过身，和Brett并肩看向一只飞鸟划破暮色。四下寂静，他们能听见翅膀扑落的声响，有力而急促。一眨眼的工夫，原本有些颓丧的人又精神起来，拉着他说起了新的视频主题。

“是啊……是啊。”Eddy慢慢地说，很显然已经陷入沉思，“我知道，如果我不说你也不会钻牛角尖，你就是这种——”他抬手比划了一下，“不过我当然要说，这可是超帅气的台词。”

“的确，鸣人君，”Brett吐槽了一句，“或许我们真的拿了主角剧本。”

“哎，听上去比Lingling剧本更好。”Eddy咧嘴笑了，“热血漫画的惯例，主角团绝不失约。”

他知道Eddy的意思。那个承诺无论何时都有效，他们随时随地都能互相依赖，无论中间隔着城市，海洋，或是一场暴雨。

“哪怕冒险结束？”

“哪怕冒险结束。”

或许这样就足够了。Brett站起身去烧水，在这漫长的沉默划下尾声之前，永远都会有两杯茶的时间，而两杯永远比一杯更好。Eddy揉了揉眼睛，仰倒在沙发靠背上向他挥手。

“不要放糖。”

“今天之内把粗剪做完发给后期，dude，我们快没存货了。”

“Ouch.”

Eddy翻着白眼，歪歪扭扭地滑了下去。


End file.
